Double Feature
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: Stories: "We Are Amazing" and "Feeding time" are inside along with Summaries. Both are definitely Pepperony and futurefic's. Go check them out!


**Okey-dokey! Here's another oneshot! Or should I say TWOshot! It's a double feature! YAY! Two stories in one! You guys are so lucky right now! :D Oh and just so I've mentioned it, I got these ideas from DeviantART. So, yeah.**

**Summary for 1st: Tony Marvels over his and Pepper's son, realizing just how beautiful life was. **

**Summary for 2nd: Tony and Pepper's son is hungry, but he doesn't seem to get that Tony isn't the one to look for.**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: IMAA is not mine, nuff said. **

Tony stood, watching over his little son as he slept. He'd been crying only seconds ago, but all he did really was give the little guy his finger to hold onto. The baby's grip was tight even as he slept.

He watched with awe as the baby turned over, a small yawn escaping his pink lips in a small 'o'. He was their son. This baby was his own to call his. His son. His beautiful son. Their beautiful son. The son they made together.

"I love you." He whispered.

The door behind him creaked as it was opened. He only glanced over as his wife peeked her head into the room, her hair sticking in all directions.

"Is he crying again?" She asked, rubbing one of her eyes.

Tony didn't say anything but stare down at their son, just awestruck. He hadn't much paid attention to it, or noticed just how beautiful childbirth was. How glorious a baby was. Just how amazing they can be.

"I love you so much." He whispered again.

The grip on his finger tightened as if in response.

Pepper patted down her wild hair and walked quietly into the room, looking from her husband's amazed-looking face to her sleeping baby. Her son.

"He's our son." Tony whispered. "He's our own."

Pepper smiled tiredly at him. "He's our son, Tony, He's our son."

Tony never took his eyes off of _their _son.

"It's wonderful how two persons can make such a beautiful thing like him." Tony started. "I thought science was amazing, and that we could get everything from it, but not life."

Pepper stared up at him as he stared on at their son.

"Only life can create another life…Nature is _amazing._" Tony looked down to Pepper. "And with him before my eyes, I think that…We are _amazing._"

Then his bent down and kissed her.

…

"Pep, I think he's hungry." Tony called out.

"How do you know?" Pepper's voice called out from the kitchen.

Tony looked down at his son in his arm who was looking for something Tony couldn't give. If he could, he'd already have given it to him. He would anything to his son. Anything and everything.

"He's digging his face into my chest and he's getting fussy because he's not finding what he's looking for." Tony replied.

He could hear Pepper's laugh from across the house.

"Alright, I'll come feed him." Pepper said walking into the room.

She took their son into her arms and smiled at Tony, "Thanks for helping."

Tony smiled back and gave her a quick kiss. "Anything for you."

Pepper laughed as she went to go nurse their son.

Yep, that was his beautiful son.

**Heehee! Wasn't that just the cutest! :D Aww, I'm just falling in love with my own stories now... ^.^ Come on you guys give me something to love other than my own stories!**

**Fun Fact: _I'm pretty patient when it comes to waiting in lines or waiting my turn only I'm very impatient when it comes to other things. _**

**Okay, if you haven't noticed, I'm definitely on a writing spree. Heh, and sadly it's not for the stories you all are waiting for...(yeah i dug myself a nice hole with those...) But, I've got a bunch of cute things coming your way! :D**

**Oh and if you haven't noticed, i want you guys to VOTE on a name so I can do the next chapter for Baby Phase, and I swear this is the last Poll i'll beg you guys to vote for like this. I won't post it on every story or update i put, but when I don't have any (except 1) vote for the Poll, I get kinda impatient. So last chance!**

**Well, now that I got that off my chest, I'm off to write more oneshots!**


End file.
